What Brings Us Together (Dramione)
by AdurnaWeasley
Summary: The war is over, and all the seventh years are retaking their seventh year at Hogwarts. There's a new rule too, the Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, are to care for a child that's been placed in the school's care by the Headmistress's decision. Will the pair of enemies be able to work together to care for the child? Will it bring them together in a way no
1. Prologue

Minerva paced incessantly in the Headmistress's office awaiting Hagrid's return. She had sent the giant of a man out hours before on the insistence of Albus and Severus to find the infant Riddle girl.

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?" she growled at the images of the two most recent Headmasters before her.

"Quite sure, Minerva," Albus smiled confidently.

"Have you decided on the Head Boy and Girl?" Severus drawled.

"Granger is set to be Head Girl, but for Head Boy... Everyone will expect it to be Potter, but knowing him, he'll turn down the position," Minerva replied.

Albus smiled, "How about young Mr. Malfoy?"

"Malfoy!?" Severus asked incredulous.

Minerva smiled remembering a long forgotten bet between her and Albus, "Yes, I think that will work well. I will inform them both about their posts."

"Remember, they're not to know who the other is," Severus reminded.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Minerva sat at the desk and began writing as she awaited Hagrid. About an hour passed before he arrived carrying a small bundle. Inside the bundle was a baby girl with ebony black hair and bright blue eyes. The child of Thomas Movolo Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Thank goodness you've arrived," Minerva exclaimed taking the child. "What held you up so long?"

"The Ministry was investigating the house when I left, and asked many questions about the child," Hagrid replied. "Kingsley's coming in a few to talk ter ya bout it."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

"Her name's Emily. It was on the door ter the room she was in. Right pretty name if ya ask me."

Minerva smiled and Hagrid left, but she wasn't alone for long as Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic and member of the Order of the Phoenix, appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you, Minerva," Kingsley apologized.

"No worries, Minister. I assume you wonder why I have taken the child."

"Please, don't use formalities, and yes, that is why I am here."

Minerva explained Albus and Severus's plan, and he agreed that it just might keep Emily away from the Dark Side.


	2. Chapter 1 (Hermione)

Hermione woke to the sound of a tap, tap, tapping at the window to the room she shared with Ginny. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she looked around to see if Ginny would get up to open the window, but she was no where in sight as usual. She climbed out of bed and stepped over to the window where a tawney owl waited with a thick envelope in it's claw. Once the window was open, the owl dropped the envelope in Hermiones hand and flew off. Opening it, Hermione found that it was a Hogwarts letter offering for her to return for her missed Seventh Year at Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_We would like to offer you the chance to return to Hogwarts for your Seventh Year. It would be a great honor if you would join us this year to complete your Seventh Year at Hogwarts; additionally, we would like to inform you that you have been chosen to perform the duties of Head Girl._

_As Head Girl you have the power to take and grant points to houses, and the duty to assure that students obey the rules. Along with the Head boy, you will make nightly rounds to make certain that no students are out of bed. There is also one new duty to which I will explain the exacts of upon the ending of the welcoming Feast._

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_ Headmistress._

At the bottom of the envelope was the Head Girl badge and the list of supplies necessary to the classes Hermione would take. Just seconds after she pulled the badge from the envelope, Harry and Ron burst into the room with thier Hogwarts letters.

"Got your letter too?" Ron asked beaming.

"Oh, you're Head Girl," Harry joined. "That's great."

Hermione smiled at her friends. Even after her break up with Ron, things had been normal between the three of them. They had just realized that they worked better as friends, "I can't wait. McGonagall said there's some new duty for the Head Boy and Girl. I wonder what it is, and who on Earth the Head Boy could be. Did either of you get it?"

"No," Ron replied.

"McGonagall explained in my letter she wasn't even going to bother asking me to be Head Boy. Said she knew I wouldn't accept it. Am I that predictable?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you are," Hermione and Ron laughed.

Harry pouted making his two friends laugh even harder.

"We had best go to Diagon Alley for our supplies," Ron announced once his laughter had subsided.

"Good idea," Hermione agreed.

"Breakfast!" the trio heard Mrs. Weasley call from downstairs.

Breakfast was delicious as usual; Mrs. Weasley was an amazing cook. The trio quickly finished their meals, and apparated to Diagon Alley. They quickly gathered all their supplies trying to avoid catching anyone's eyes as they wanted to avoid the attention they were sure to get due to their defeat of Lord Voldemort. Fortunately, no one was really out when they were, so there were fewer people to dodge. Once their shopping was finished, they headed back to the Burrow.

"All through with your shopping, dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

They nodded, and headed off to their rooms..


	3. Chapter 2 (Draco)

Draco was surprised to be accepted back to Hogwarts after what he had done, and to be made Head Boy too. He couldn't let McGonagall down. He thought on that for a while before heading to the parlour to inform his parents about the Hogwarts letter.

"Mum, Dad, I'm going back to Hogwarts," he said upon reaching them.

"You have your key to the vault, I think you can get your supplies on your own," Narcissa told him.

Draco nodded and apparated to Diagon Alley where he quickley bought his supplies, then went home to await the day he would head off to the train. That day arrived sooner than he expected, and when he clambered on the train with his Head Boy badge shining on his chest, he was met by Percy Weasley who informed him as to where he was to sit on the train.

"The Head Girl's already down there," Percy told him.

"And who, might I ask, is the Head Girl?" Draco sneered.

"You'll see when you get to your compartment, Malfoy."

Draco rushed off to the compartment, and saw the last person he wanted to see, Hermione Granger. All through his school years, he had admired her, but he had taunted her, and even called her that horrible name. Draco didn't want to, but he had had no choice because Pansy Parkinson would have told his parents if she caught him being nice to Granger, and that would not have turned out good. He figured she would never forgive him for what he had done, but nevertheless, he would try to earn her trust and make her his.

"So you're Head Boy then, Malfoy?" she asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, um," he was at a loss for words, then decided, "I'msorryforhowItreatedyou," he said in a rush.

Hermione cocked her head, and smiled, "Never thought I'd hear that come from your mouth."

Draco smiled nervously, and sat at the opposite end of the compartment away from her. Neither of them spoke till Hermione mentioned she should get changed into her robes, and Draco stepped out so that she could have some privacy, then they swapped places for Draco to get changed.

At the school, they separated to their respective House tables, and the feast began. Draco noticed that he was the only one of the Slytherins from his year to return to Hogwarts which was rather sad, but nothing was going to stop him from being there. Nothing. After dinner, Draco headed off to the Headmaster's office to talk with McGonagall and find out the new responsibility for the Head Boy and Girl. It was no surprise when Draco found Hermione already there.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, so nice of you to join us," McGonagall smiled shifting a bundle in her arms.

Draco nodded and took a seat nex to Hermione.

"Now, as I mentioned in you letters, there is an added responsibility for the two of you as Head Boy and Girl. This summer, it was brought to my attention that Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange had a child. Professors Dumbledore and Snape suggested that since I did not have the time to care for the child myself, I should put her under the care of the Head Boy and Girl. Professor Dumbledore has faith in the both of you to care for her."

McGonagall stood and walked around to Hermione whom she handed the small bundle to. In the bundle was a beautiful baby girl with pale blonde hair, pale skin, and pale red eyes. Draco smiled at the girl, then turned to McGonagall, "What about our classes?"

"It has been decided that the two of you will not be in class at the same time so that at least one of you will be able to care for Emily at any given time. You may decide together who takes her at mealtimes and other such decisions. Now, I'm sure the two of you would like to get to bed. Follow me."


	4. Chapter 3 (Hermione)

McGonagall led the pair to a portion of the school that they had never seen. At the end of the hall was a portrait of Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco nodded at the past headmaster, and McGonagall gave the password, "Anti-venom. Inside there are three doors. One leads to Mr. Malfoy's room, one leads to Miss. Granger's room, and the third leads to Emily's room. There are doors leading to Emily's room in each of your bedrooms. Good night."

With that said, McGonagall left them to discover the dorm for themselves. Hermione went straight for the center door with Emily still held in her arms, "Aren't you going to open the door for me, Malfoy?"

Draco slowly followed, and opened the door so that Hermione could walk in and place the child in its bed. When Hermione turned around, Draco was leaning in the doorway.

"We should take turns taking care of her. I'm not tired yet, so I'll stay up with her for a bit," Draco said.

"Thanks," Hermione yawned. "But you should try to get some sleep too."

"I will, later. Go to bed Granger."

Hermione nodded, and went to the door on the left. It opened to a green and silver bedroom, "I'm guessing this is yours."

Draco smiled as Hermione went across the room to the other door where a red and gold bedroom awaited her. Hermione quickly changed into pajamas, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. A few hours later, she woke to Draco shaking her awake.

"Come on, Hermione. I want to get some sleep tonight too," he yelled exasperated.

"Huh?" Hermione sighed waking.

"I've been up half the night with Emily. It's your turn."

Hermione blinked the sleep out of her eyes and remembered where she was and what Draco was saying, "All right, I'm getting up."

As she climbed out of her nice warm bed, Hermione became very aware of the fact Draco was shirtless, and she became even more aware when she stumbled, and he caught her with her hands firmly placed on his bare, muscled chest. Shaking her head, Hermione righted herself and went to Emily.

"Bottles are always full," Draco told her as he went to his room. "The House Elves must keep them filled to help us out."

Hermione nodded, and Emily began to wail. Fully awake, Hermione picked up the child, and began feeding her.

"That's not what she wants," Draco added before closing his door.

Listening to Draco's instruction, Hermione began attempting to find what the little one needed. If she wasn't hungry, then maybe she needed a diper change. That thought proved correct as an oder began permeating the room.

"Darn him, leaving this for me," Hermione sighed and started cleaning Emily up.


End file.
